Electronic messaging (e.g. emailing, short messaging, instant messaging) has become one of the most used communication methods of today. Typically electronic messaging comprises creating a message manually by inputting text into a message, defining to whom the message is to be sent and then sending the message to the recipient. The recipient's contact information depends on the communication method, for example an email address is typically formed of local part and domain part being separated by the “@”-sign and a short messaging is targeted to the recipient's telephone number.
In addition to manual generation of messages, electronic messages can be generated automatically. A well-known example of an automatic message is an out-of-office automatic reply message which is generated as a response to a received message when the recipient is out-of-office. Such an automatic message can be pre-defined by a user. In some cases also a messaging system can generate automatic messages—for example when a recipient address cannot be solved (resolved) and the message cannot be transmitted.
Today's data management systems and/or data workflow systems are also able to generate automatic messages (i.e. notifications) on actions performed in the system. For example, when a certain state has been reached (i.e. certain action has been finished) in the workflow, a relevant user is notified of that with an automatically generated notification. The message may have a system specific template, which is completed with relevant information, e.g. file name, user data and occurred action. However, known systems are only able to use such information that is directly obtainable from the file in question.
There is, therefore, a need for a solution that expands the automatic generation of notifications in such a manner that also data that is not directly related to the file can be used as content of the notification.